Kingdom of Aloren
History Early History See also the Prehistory of Telluris The Kingdom of Aloren was founded in the year 70 by the former king of Shael, the leading city-state in the region. The early histor of the kingdom was dominated by the druids, who came to prominence in the late first century and soon gained an influential political role. While seen outside their borders as somewhat backwards and ignorant, the Alorese people developed a rich culture surrounding their druidic faith. By the early third century, Aloren had also become infamous for its cut-throat politics. Assassination among the nobility became commonplace, leading to widespread paranoia. Violence begat violence, and in 210 the king himself was killed, leading to a consolidation of military power under the royal banner and the establishment of the Royal Guard. There followed over a century of power struggles between the king and the nobility, as each sought to recruit men to their banner. During this period, the Alorese began to trade with their neighbours in Woodwind and Genivana. By the 320s the king was determined to centralise power and succeeded in curbing some of the privileges of the city nobles. The inevitable retaliation cost him his life and again a king of Aloren was struck down by assassins in 329, leaving his young son Malyn to take the throne. Conquest Main article: Conquest of Aloren Malyn was a young and inexperienced king largely under the control of his councillors, in particular the Shield Lord Kaldten Maerathyn. Meanwhile, Khan Dyamus Ignato to the north in Woodwind sought expansion and viewed Aloren's scholars as a worthwhile potential addition to his nascent empire. In 343, Woodwind troops crossed the border into Aloren. Lord Maerathyn held back the Alorese army and left the kingdom's Hrathanese allies to fight Dyamus, but the Woodwind troops were victorious and captured Shael with little resistance. King Malyn was taken into custody, while Dyamus established control over the rest of the country. Dyamus claimed he had been invited into Aloren by Lord Maerathyn as a pretext for a coup against the king, but that he had in fact come to Malyn's assistance. Lord Maerathyn was later captured and executed for treason, while Malyn was permitted to retain his title and crown as a client king of the newly established Ignato Empire. Client Kingdom Aloren fell completely under the dominance of its masters in Ignato, with Malyn being widely viewed as a puppet king abroad. With the establishment of the Triumvirate it regained some importance as the location of the new capital, Miji Mkuu, although the king regained no significant legislative or executive power. As part of the constitutional reforms to the Triumvirate undertaken in 423 following the actions of Zhuang, the international entities of the constitutent parts of the Triumvirate were abolished. Aloren remained a federated state within the Triumvirate following the dissolution of the kingdom. Revival During the Sunset War and the Hushyarr Controversy, the last Lord of Fire worshippers in the region were converted to Radurja by the Radurjic church. Prince Malyn of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea, a descendant of the last king of Aloren, laid claim to the region on the basis of his ancestry and the failure of the Triumviral government. Thanks to propaganda spread by Carmine agents, he soon gained a degree of support within Aloren itself. With invasion threatened, it was eventually agreed that he would take the title of King in Aloren on a ceremonial basis. The king exercised no real power during this period, but during the collapse of the Union of Radurjic Republics and the descent into chaos of the region, the then king, Elwyn, crowned his grandson Athelwyn and sent him to Aloren to restore order. Initially support was divided between Athelwyn, Princess Alynda of the Isles, and the former UJR government run from Cephalo'Di, but the marriage of Athelwyn and Alynda settled the matter and they took the throne as co-rulers of the revived kingdom of Aloren. Category:Realms Category:Revived Realms